There are many types of mobile devices available to consumers, such as mobile phones, smartphones, personal data assistants (PDAs), and other personal computing devices. Today, it is not uncommon for a person to have a mobile phone, portable music/video device, PDA, laptop, and/or a desktop computer. Some of these devices typically include one or more applications which allow a user to surf the Internet, send/receive electronic (e-mail), access networked folders and data, draft documents, maintain contacts, maintain schedules, organize finances, etc.
Users of multiple devices can manually update and manage information across the various devices or use an application to include project data, voice mail messages, e-mail, short message service (SMS) messages, contacts, notes, calendar items, and/or tasks between select mobile devices, client computer(s), and/or server(s). For example, a user may wish to synchronize contact data and e-mail between a smartphone, a personal computer (desktop, laptop, etc.) at the office and/or at home. Consequently, users can track messages, e-mail, calendar appointments and schedules, contacts, notes, and/or tasks, etc. with a mobile device.
Correspondingly, with the popularity and use of available mobile devices, it has become difficult to manage and maintain information as to which mobile devices may or may not be acceptable as synchronizing clients. To ensure device compatibility and trustworthiness, some companies allow employees to use company-approved devices, requiring the user to register each approved device with the information technology (IT) administrator or system before allowing the user to synchronize the device with an enterprise server for example. However, if a user would like to use an unapproved mobile device, the user may not be able to use the device to access company resources, potentially leading to user frustration. Additionally, it can be a daunting (and often futile) task for an administrator to control access to a network and/or associated resources since it may be unclear as to whether a particular device conforms with required company policies, security features, etc.